Medical Records
by SugarTing-Ting
Summary: Sakura Haruno agora tem 20 anos e é a atual melhor médica do Hospital de Konoha. Após ter abandonado as missões ninjas há um ano atrás, ela agora prefere se concentrar no seu dia-a-dia no trabalho, mas, por acaso, encontra romance. MultixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Medical Records

Título: Medical Records

Autor(a): Sugar Ting-Ting

Gênero: Comédia/Romance/Drama

Sinopse: Sakura Centric. Sakura Haruno agora tem 20 anos e é a atual melhor médica do Hospital de Konoha. Após ter abandonado as missões ninjas há um ano atrás, ela agora prefere se concentrar no seu dia-a-dia no trabalho, onde se envolve nos casos de seus amigos e pacientes enquanto luta para esquecer ao máximo de seu passado.

Passado é passado

Mais uma hora e ela já poderia sentir a sensação maravilhosa de acabar um maldito turno. Uma hora, e apenas mais um paciente, a impediam de ir para casa e ler aquele livro pendente em cima da cabeceira onde, há três dias e três noites, não havia, sequer, tocado. Mas, hoje não seria desse modo, afinal, acabaria o turno mais cedo e teria uma noite decente de sono, o que era ansiosamente esperado pela própria médica que, coincidentemente, havia ficado de plantão no hospital há quase toda a semana e merecia ao menos um pequeno cochilo, ou até mesmo um mínimo descanso.

Mas, a vida é uma vadia e não dá descanso a ninguém; muito menos a médicos.

Por acaso, um time ANBU havia acabado de chegar de uma missão e, como protocolos, deviam passar imediatamente ao hospital e verificar possíveis danos e ferimentos causados ao longo de todo o trabalho exaustivo que poderiam praticar de semanas há meses e, isso não era exatamente o que a jovem médica esperava para aquela noite. Logo dariam seis horas e ela não queria sair tarde àquele dia.

Minha nossa, ela já podia sentir a cabeça doendo de tantas noites mal dormidas. Já tinha, inclusive, aberto mão da vaidade por falta de tempo e disposição e, as calças cinza de suspensório e a camisa básica verde-musgo de gola alta que estava vestindo, podiam mostrar isso. Ela costumava se arrumar mais para ir ao trabalho, assim como no início onde usava saltos-altos que foram, com o passar do tempo, substituídos por práticos e confortáveis tênis e, enquanto antigamente ela usava os longos cabelos róseos soltos, agora ela os amarrava firmemente num rabo-de-cavalo, onde, ocasionalmente, sua franja acima dos olhos caía em no rosto, mas, ainda assim, era uma das mais bonitas mulheres de Konoha.

Não tinha tempo para se relacionar.

"Dra. Haruno?", alguém bateu à porta do consultório.

Que sumissem os mensageiros do inferno, foi tudo o que pensou até que outra batida fosse ouvida.

A médica largou o pequeno brinquedo de mola que brincava em mãos e, tirando os pés de cima de sua mesa, desencostou-se da cadeira antes que pudesse responder:

"Pode entrar."

Um "clic" da maçaneta pode ser ouvido e uma pequena e delicada enfermeira surgiu logo à porta com uma prancheta em mãos.

"Seu último do dia, Dra. Haruno.", a recém-chegada dirigiu-se timidamente à médica e estendeu a ficha médica do novo paciente. Não demorou muito para que a doutora já tivesse a ficha em mãos.

Hm... Hyuuga Neji, 21 anos, capitão ANBU, etc, etc, etc..., foi tudo o que pensou.

"Já tenho o diagnóstico," começou sem tirar os olhos do papel. "O joguem em uma sauna e, após aquela camada de gelo ao redor dele, derreter, me mostrem os resultados." Não estava a fim de manter nenhum tipo de contato com ninguém àquele dia.

A enfermeira estremeceu um pouco.

"Receio que não está em um bom-humor hoje, Haruno-san.", a voz profunda e máscula ecoou por todo o consultório e, naquele momento, todas as menininhas apaixonadas, e fanáticas, perto ou no recinto, estremeceram.

Menos para Haruno Sakura, afinal, a voz de qualquer pessoa que a impedisse de chegar logo em casa após um prometido turno reduzido era, sem dúvidas, irritante.

"Pois bem, Hyuuga-san, dormiu bem em sua missão?", foi tudo o que ela perguntou.

Ele pensou um pouco.

"O bastante para me manter descansado e alerta."

"Pois é, eu não."

Tudo bem, ela sabia que não era exatamente culpa dele por ela estar ali, mas, uma garota tinha que gritar em alguém quando estava irritada e, por acaso, Hyuuga Neji fora essa pessoa.

Fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo.

"Certo, me desculpe, eu não ando tendo muitas noites de sono ou descanso, mas você não está aqui para ouvir isso.", suspirou e, em um movimento não tão gracioso, levantou-se da cadeira enquanto deixava a ficha do paciente sobre a mesa. "Hyuuga-san, por favor, deite-se na maca e, _você_," apontou para a enfermeira ainda presente na sala que parecia fascinada pela beleza da nova presença máscula no recinto "vai dar o fora daqui, _xô_".

Como se algum tipo de feitiço tivesse sido quebrado, a pequena garota que, há apenas alguns minutos permanecia imóvel olhando para o inabalável Hyuuga, ela deu um pequeno sobressalto e rapidamente saiu do consultório.

A Haruno assistiu a saída com um pequeno bocejar, mas logo se virou para seu paciente e pôs-se a andar em direção à maca onde o mesmo já estava prontamente deitado. Por que deitado? Oh, sim, ela havia dito isso.

Estalou a língua preguiçosamente umas duas vezes.

"É um saco isso, né? Nós médicos na verdade queremos que nossos pacientes fiquem sentados, mas os mandamos deitar."

Aquilo por acaso divertiu um pouco o Hyuuga, que logo se pôs sentado na maca.

"Estou grato por conhecê-la em dias melhores, Haruno-san.", o comentário quase a divertiu, mas ela estava cansada demais para demonstrar quaisquer indícios de bom-humor.

"Acredite, eu também.", foi tudo o que ela disse antes de começar a avaliar o paciente. "Bem, vamos lá, além da notável quantidade de poeira claramente cobrindo cada centímetro de sua pele e roupas tragicamente devastadas, tem algo te incomodando?", ele pareceu ponderar um pouco, mas antes que pudesse responder, ela resolveu tirar sarro da situação, "A não ser que seja algo pessoal, pois se assim for, eu prefiro não me intrometer".

Ele sorriu um pouco.

"Não há nada me incomodando".

Ela assentiu. "Bem objetivo, gosto disso".

Com certeza, Sakura Haruno podia ser cômica quando mal-humorada.

"Não deviam nem se dar ao trabalho de te mandarem para cá, afinal, nunca volta ferido", disse enquanto tirava seu estetoscópio do pescoço "Mas, como eles nunca cansam, temos que seguir com o padrão, então, tire a blusa, eu vou escutar seus batimentos" ela franziu levemente o cenho "Sou só eu ou isso teve um sentido pervertido?".

Ele sorriu em silêncio e estremeceu um pouco em contato com o objeto frio em seu peito.

"Respire fundo" ela comandou "Agora solte o ar" ele obedeceu.

O coração estava bem e batia em um ritmo normal.

"Tudo ótimo por aqui" afirmou "Agora eu quero escutar seu pulmão".

Ele assentiu e se inclinou um pouco para frente, deixando o estetoscópio a tocar suas costas.

"Novamente, respire fundo" pediu "Agora libere o ar".

Estava tudo normal com o paciente; o pulmão estava bem.

"Tudo normal por aqui também", foi tudo o que disse antes de pendurar o estetoscópio novamente no pescoço e se dirigir para um pequeno pote de palitos(N/A: Esqueci o nome daquilo ._.').

"Abra bem a boca, eu vou olhar sua garganta" explicou ao mesmo tempo em que o Hyuuga fazia o comandado e ela punha levemente o palito em sua língua. "Nada de garganta inflamada ou sinal de alergia", ela sorriu um pouco com a resposta.

Ao menos o check up não levaria tanto tempo, ela agora só precisava verificar alguns possíveis ossos danificados e estava pronta para ir.

"Estamos quase lá, apenas estique o braço direito para eu verificar os ossos" disse soando um pouco feliz.

Ele assentiu e fez o que a médica pedia e, não demorou muito para que ela começasse a apalpar os dedos da mão direita do rapaz.

"Bem, Hyuuga-san, deve apreciar muito a vida ninja, cheia de emoções e adrenalina ao extremo, não estou certa?" tentou puxar assunto, mas conhecendo o Hyuuga, provavelmente ficaria no vácuo.

Ele ponderou um pouco enquanto sentia a médica tocando seu antebraço.

"Sim" respondeu simplesmente. Típico do Neji-san, ela pensou, mas logo se surpreendeu ao ouvir novamente a sua voz: "Gosta mesmo daqui?".

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, já que não estava tão acostumada por perguntas tão pessoais do Hyuuga.

O que ela diria? Apesar de ser um trabalho exaustivo, ela amava o hospital e seu trabalho, porém também sentia falta das missões arriscadas, de ter seus amigos ao seu redor enquanto lutava com outros ninjas, mas ela havia abandonado tudo aquilo por algo precioso para ela, o hábito de salvar vidas a todo o momento.

"...Vamos dizer que, além da pouca quantidade de sono que tenho todos os dias e os velhinhos na ala de idosos que ficam olhando a todo o tempo para minha bunda." Ela passou a apertar o ombro direito do rapaz "Tudo bem, agora me dê o braço esquerdo e abaixe o direito".

Ele obedeceu.

"Você trocou as missões por isso?"

O Hyuuga estava falante àquele dia.

"O que? Para os velhinhos olharem minha bunda? Acho que não." Ela respondeu divertida enquanto apalpava o ombro direito do paciente, mas então... pensou na verdadeira resposta. Sim, era gratificante a sensação de dever feito quando se completava uma missão, mas, era ainda mais significativo para ela, o ato de salvar vidas, de sentir o paciente pendurado por um fio e então, resgata-lo. E, ela tinha mais talento para isso, era a única coisa em que ninguém dali era melhor do que ela. "Na verdade... aqui é o único lugar onde eu sou competente.", ela sorriu um pouco triste.

Ele assentiu.

Hyuuga Neji não sabia muito bem do passado de Haruno Sakura, afinal, nunca foram muito chegados, apenas partiam em algumas missões juntos, às vezes, antes de um ano atrás, ela abandonar a vida ninja, mas, ele tinha de admitir que ela tivesse uma personalidade contagiante e não ignorava o fato de que era uma bela mulher, porém, vivia com certo problema: a sombra do traidor de Konoha.

"Não pensa mesmo em voltar, não é?"

"Não"

Ela sorriu fracamente; talvez o mau-humor já tivesse passado.

"Terminamos" constatou com um sorriso "Como eu imaginava, nenhum arranhão. Creio que já pode ir embora, Hyuuga-san".

Ele assentiu enquanto a médica tirava as mãos leves de seu ombro.

A jovem já estava para se virar quando ouviu novamente a voz, agora hesitante, do Hyuuga:

"Ahn... Sakura-san, eu queria saber se gostaria de jantar comigo nesta sexta-feira à noite".

A médica congelou no lugar.

Hyuuga Neji havia mesmo a convidado para sair? Algo estava errado no mundo, afinal, ela não recebia muitos convites pelo fato de quase nunca sair do hospital e praticamente não ter uma vida social, e agora, receber um convite do prodígio do clan Hyuuga era algo totalmente novo e inesperado para ela. E... ele a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome.

"Um jantar?" Ela perguntou novamente, como se quase não tivesse entendido e procurasse algum tipo de confirmação do rapaz. Seus olhos verdes agora sustentavam um olhar de confusão mirado ao dele.

Ele assentiu um pouco mais confiante, mas ainda assim, podia-se ver, superficialmente, um pouco de nervosismo ao esperar a resposta da doutora.

"Ahn... Tipo, um encontro?" indagou; as palavras quase não saíam de sua boca.

"Sim, um encontro." Ele confirmou.

E agora? O que ela deveria fazer? Aceitar o convite do prodígio? Não sabia ao certo, afinal, não estivera em tantos encontros e o namoro mais longo que já havia tido durou apenas seis meses e meio. Ela não tinha muita experiência nessas coisas.

"Eu..." Ela começou, mas, não sabia como terminar; não havia tomado uma decisão ainda.

Droga, ela tinha de tomar uma decisão rápida.

"Tudo bem." Concordou com um fraco sorriso.

Ele quase sorriu de alívio quando a ouviu. Estava considerando a idéia de levar um fora da bela doutora, mas, felizmente, aquilo não havia acontecido.

"Fico grato com a resposta" Foi o que ele disse. "Então, que horas posso buscá-la?"

Ela ponderou por alguns instantes.

"Acho que pode ser às sete horas." Sorriu.

Ele assentiu e, em um movimento rápido, desceu da maca ficando a poucos centímetros da jovem médica. Ela chegava um pouco acima dos ombros dele.

"Obrigada... Sakura." Ele sorriu um pouco ao pronunciar o nome da jovem.

Ela sentiu-se enrubescer.

"Meu prazer, Neji-san."

Ele assentiu e com isso, saiu do consultório rapidamente deixando uma confusa Sakura para trás.

"Dia surpreendente." Foi tudo o que disse antes de sair do próprio consultório e, trancando a porta, aproveitou para dar uma olhada no relógio.

6:12hs.

"Ainda dá tempo de visitar a Yumi." Sussurrou enquanto seguia pelos corredores do hospital em busca da ala de oncologia.

Era estranho como, de repente, a vida resolvia colaborar para o lado da médica e ela, em uma genuína inocência, não sabia como controlar as novidades. Era ingênua quando se tratava de assuntos, vida, pessoal. Por conta disso, tinha se certificado muito bem de ter algum tipo de conselheira – amiga no melhor termo -, em cada esquina. E, como Ino não estava a todo o tempo por perto, por conta das missões e seu atual namoro com Chouji, Sakura tinha de providenciar outra amiga e foi assim que encontrou Yumi.

"Hey, Raio de Sol, como foi o seu dia?" A jovem médica perguntou enquanto se inclinava na porta da sala onde sua pequena amiguinha de 11 anos se encontrava.

A menina sorriu.

"Foi bom, Rosada." Respondeu alegremente "E o seu? Por que não consegui te ver hoje?".

A médica suspirou pesadamente enquanto seguia em direção à garotinha deitada na maca e sentou ao seu lado.

"Foi um dia corrido" Respondeu sorrindo. "Sabe aquela paciente maluca que eu te falei?" A menina estreitou os olhos como se tentasse lembrar de algo "Aquela que acreditava ser sonâmbula e tudo o mais" A rosada insistiu.

Os olhos da garotinha pareceram brilha com conhecimento.

"Aquela que insistiu que você a internasse?"

A médica assentiu.

"Essa mesma." Confirmou "Ela veio aqui novamente e pediu para ser internada mais uma vez, então, eu perguntei qual era finalmente o motivo e ela disse que queria fugir do marido dela".

Yumi parecia chocada.

"Sério?! Todo esse escândalo para nada?"

"Sim, e dessa vez, o filho chamou o pai e marido e mulher acabaram discutindo bem no meio do hospital" Ela disse "Então eu tive de resolver a discussão".

A garotinha sorriu.

"Senti muito a sua falta hoje" A rosada disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também".

Sakura se inclinou para abraçar a menininha.

"Yumi," ela começou "Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa muito legal que aconteceu comigo hoje".

Ambas sorriram.

"Bem, quando eu estava prestes a terminar meu turno e dar uma passadinha aqui para ver você, uma equipe ANBU chegou de uma missão e o Capitão Hyuuga estava no meio." A menina estreitou os olhos um pouco confusa, como se procurasse a razão para tanto entusiasmo "Eu fui dar uma olhada no Hyuuga para conferir cortes, envenenamento e essas coisas, então, no final da consulta, ele me convidou para jantar nesta sexta".

Os olhos da menininha se iluminaram.

"Sério?! Minha nossa, Rosada, ele é lindo!"

"Eu sei!" Ela concordou alegre.

"E o que você disse?!" Perguntou curiosa.

Sakura parou um instante, como se para fazer suspense.

"Eu...aceitei." Respondeu com um sorriso.

Yumi quase não conseguia se segurar de felicidade e estava prestes a gritar isso para o mundo antes de Sakura a repreender com um sorriso.

"Hey, hey, tem pacientes querendo dormir por aqui, Raio de Sol".

A menina reprimiu uma risadinha.

"Eu sei, mas isso é incrível, Rosada. Você vai a um encontro!"

"Eu sei! É demais, não é?"

A menina assentiu.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Cada uma curtindo o sorriso da outra. Era ótima a relação que mantinham, eram amigas de verdade.

"Eu estou muita, muito feliz por você, Rosada."

Sakura sorriu ainda mais.

"Você me faz feliz, Raio de Sol."

Yumi se inclinou para abraçar a médica e, logo quando se separaram a rosada deu um pequeno bocejo, o que fez a menininha ficar atenta às pequenas olheiras debaixo dos olhos da amiga.

"Você devia ir descansar."

Sakura sorriu.

"Quer saber? Eu vou mesmo. Não tenho dormido muito ultimamente, Raio de Sol."

A menina também sorriu enquanto observava a médica levantar-se da maca e seguir em direção à porta para dar um último aceno àquele dia.

"Tchau, Raio de Sol."

"Tchau, Rosada."

Ambas sorriram ainda mais e com isso, Sakura saiu da sala.

"Prometo que não vou mais gritar no hospital!" foi à última coisa que a rosada pode ouvir.

Um berro de sua melhor amiga, bem no meio de um hospital.

**Então, há muito tempo eu queria iniciar essa fic, mas por motivos pessoais, não estava encontrando tempo. Dessa vez, eu consegui escrever ao menos um capítulo para ela e, vou continuar escrevendo conforme o número de reviews e o número de aprovação dos leitores. **

**Não sei se irão aceitar muito bem essa fanfic, pelo fato de não ter um casal definido, ou situações definidas, pelo fato de que quero dar características nobres e reais a cada detalhe da história. **

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM, tomara que vocês mandem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews e gostem da fic. **

**OBS: Só vou entender como aprovação do público quando receber, mais ou menos, 7 reviews. Obrigada =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Medical Records

Título: Medical Records

Autor(a): Sugar Ting-Ting

Gênero: Comédia/Romance/Drama

Sinopse: Sakura Centric. Sakura Haruno agora tem 20 anos e é a atual melhor médica do Hospital de Konoha. Após ter abandonado as missões ninjas há um ano atrás, ela agora prefere se concentrar no seu dia-a-dia no trabalho, onde se envolve nos casos de seus amigos e pacientes enquanto luta para esquecer ao máximo de seu passado.

É bom te ver aqui

Eram apenas 6:30 da manhã...

"Chegou cedo hoje, Dra Haruno".

... Mas, quem liga? Ela realmente havia conseguido ter oito horas de sono completas!

A médica estampou um agradável sorriso na face enquanto assinava seu nome na caderneta de chegada. Era um belo, belo dia – tirando as nuvens acinzentadas circundando todo o céu. Ah, para ela era um dia perfeito.

"Aham, ontem eu tive uma boa noite de sono e me senti disposta a acordar cedo" respondeu para a jovem recepcionista.

A outra sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que sim, doutora" Ela disse, o sorriso sincero nunca lhe escapando dos lábios. "Posso até ver a quão arrumada e feliz está hoje".

Sakura assentiu.

De fato ela havia tirado alguns minutos de seu tempo para a vaidade àquele dia. Os cabelos longos e róseos estavam soltos, tirando uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, e caindo um tanto ondulados após a altura dos ombros.

Usava um short preto com uma blusa colada, branca, com algumas bolinhas vermelhas estampadas e um cinto de mesma cor marcando a cintura. Os sapatos eram pretos e no estilo peep toe.

Sempre gostara do estilo pin up.

"Obrigada"

A rosada pegou a maleta que havia deixado na mesa da recepção alguns minutos apenas para assinar seu nome e ajeitou o jaleco sob o braço.

"Bem, eu tenho que começar o trabalho" Ela disse com um sorriso de canto. "Quantos pacientes já temos na urgência e na enfermagem?" Perguntou.

Precisava começar o trabalho mais rápido o possível, afinal, queria terminar todos os check ups logo à manhã e partir para os casos um pouco mais graves à tarde, isso se não chegassem muitas pessoas na urgência.

A recepcionista vasculhou alguns papéis sobre a mesa e, pegando o que parecia ser uma grande lista, passou o olhar pela folha.

"Hum..." Começou após alguns pequenos segundos. "Parece que temos mais uma equipe que acaba de chegar de uma missão, uma senhora idosa e... na enfermagem nós já temos dois pacientes internados" A jovem concluiu.

Hm, o hospital já teve dias piores.

A médica assentiu e sorriu brevemente enquanto preparava para ir-se.

"Tudo bem, muito obrigada". Agradeceu. "Vou pegar algumas informações com o plantonista. Quem é?"

A recepcionista ponderou um pouco.

"É a doutora Samantha Tamaki" Respondeu. "Ela sairá daqui à uma hora".

Doutora Samantha. Uma médica simpática que tinha a mesma idade que a sua. Ela também fora uma ninja há um ano atrás, mas assim como Sakura, não suportava mais toda aquela adrenalina e ação que todos pareciam prestigiar tanto e que não achava tanta graça. Além do mais, Sakura também conhecia a outra doutora como a namorada de longa data de Izumo.

"Aham, tudo certo" Acenou com a mão como em uma despedida. "Tenha um bom dia".

A recepcionista assentiu com a cabeça antes de a jovem médica começar a se retirar em direção ao elevador do hospital, vestindo o jaleco no caminho.

De certo, ela reparara, não havia demorado muito para que a chuva já pudesse ser escutada do lado de fora do hospital e, as pessoas que entravam na clínica debaixo de longas capas de chuva podiam afirmar isso. O dia realmente não estava tão belo assim e, quase ela se esquecera, dias chuvosos lhe traziam lembranças de alguém mais do que presente.

Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça tentando livrar-se daqueles pensamentos.

Faziam parte apenas do passado.

"Segure a porta, por favor!" Ela pediu quando observou as grandes portas de ferro do elevador a se fecharem. Não seria nada legal ter de esperar mais.

Uma mão fina e delicada impediu a porta de se fechar – mãos de mulher.

A médica entrou apressada, tinha de falar com a plantonista o mais rápido possível, afinal, devia pegar as coordenadas de tudo que havia ocorrido na madrugada e assim poder cuidar de seus pacientes pelo resto da tarde. Podia contar a dedos tudo o que devia fazer àquele dia, inclusive passar algumas horas na emergência e depois partir à enfermagem.

Oh, Deus, qual seria a equipe de genins que teria de curar daquela vez?

"Sakura?"

"Sim?"

E então se virou para a companhia junto a ela no elevador.

Ficou um tanto surpresa com o que viu.

"I-Ino?"

A outra mulher assentiu.

Nossa. Não conseguia nem ao menos lembrar da última vez que havia encontrado com sua amiga. Três semanas atrás? Não sabia. Talvez até um pouco mais, levando em conta todos os dias em que ela deixou passar em branco e as horas que pareciam escapulir de seu relógio.

Por um segundo, sentiu remorso.

Sua vida era tão corrida que não tinha tempo para os próprios amigos. Nem mesmo Ino, que sempre fora sua fiel confidente e agora, ela nem ao menos sabia como ela estava, teve inclusive que esperar a amiga aparecer ao hospital para que pudesse ao menos trocar um relance de olhar. A mulher poderia estar doente e a pessoa a quem havia confiado amizade eterna, nem ao menos sabia disso.

Não que ela não se importasse, de modo algum, mas, era difícil não saber para onde a sua própria vida pessoal estava se mandando sem sua atenção, afinal, ela não sabia nem dizer como seu antigo time estava, como seu melhor amigo se mantinha. Era, de fato, uma vergonha.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" A rosada perguntou aflita. Os olhos verdes ricochetearam nos azuis, a preocupação evidente no semblante da doutora. Tinha de saber como estava à saúde de sua amiga. "Está doente?" Reforçou.

A médica não esperou pela resposta. Procurou qualquer vestígio de um sintoma aparente. Olhos inchados, não; Pupilas dilatadas, nada; Manchas na pele, nada novamente. O que seria? Minha nossa, o que seria? Chegou, inclusive, a estender a mão para avaliar as mediações da pele da amiga, mas logo se conteve. Não era educado sair apalpando as pessoas por aí.

Enquanto observava sua amiga rosada tremer-se na base, a loura apenas sorriu matreiramente.

"Apenas de felicidade." Respondeu a pergunta feita anteriormente.

A resposta chamou a atenção da doutora, que parou de procurar sinais de possíveis doenças no corpo da amiga. Sua mente, no momento, variava de toxoplasmose à leucemia.

Doente de felicidade? Ela pensou, Oh meu Deus, é psiquiátrico.

"Quê?" Conseguiu perguntar enquanto franzia levemente o cenho.

Ino estava prestes a responder, mas o leve sinal do elevador a interrompeu.

Ambas viraram os rostos em direção aos botões da máquina e perceberam apenas um deles pressionado. Estavam no quinto e último andar. Como assim no quinto andar? Oh, sim, ela havia esquecido de pressionar qualquer botão assim que ficou surpresa pela presença de uma velha amiga.

"É meu andar" Uma voz interrompeu os pensamentos de Sakura. Sua amiga lhe estava falando novamente, embora seu olhar estivesse fixo na porta do elevador e, por um momento, ela pareceu... assustada.

Assustada? Mas por que assustada? A doença era tão grave assim? Se ao menos pudesse descobrir de algum modo. Queria perguntar, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca, ficavam apenas imersas em seus pensamentos enquanto assistia à loura começar a sair do elevador.

"Espera!" Sakura chamou e tentou pegar no braço da amiga, mas essa foi um pouco mais rápida e conseguiu escapar, mesmo que sem querer, o que podia ser notado pelo fato de ela ter virado bruscamente para encontrar o olhar da rosada.

"Depois te explico". Ino prometeu enquanto via a porta do elevador fechar-se.

Sakura olhou rapidamente para o pequeno monitor acima do elevador e viu o número "2" estampado no mesmo. Malditas pessoas que não aguardam ao chamar o elevador, pensou enquanto apertava enraivado, o número "3" no painel de botões.

Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, como para livrar-se de pensamentos, e suspirou.

O que Ino iria lhe explicar depois? Ou melhor, quando teriam finalmente a chance de se encontrarem para que assim ela pudesse explicar? Deus. Eram nesses raros momentos em que se sentia tão inútil. Era médica e não podia nem ao menos adivinhar se havia algo de errado com sua amiga e-

"Sakura?" Uma voz questionou. O elevador já tinha chegado? Levantou o rosto para observar quem a havia chamado e teve uma surpresa.

Um ser humano muito alto, de olhos escuros, assim como seus cabelos, a expressão entediada.

"Sakura... Haruno?"

Por quê? Oh Deus. Por que era divertido para o céu que alguém judiasse dela?


End file.
